Trephacard
Trephacard is the poly ship between Adrien Tepes, Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades from the Castlevania fandom. Canon Season 1 MONUMENT As Trevor and Sypha enter the hall of the sleeping warrior, Trevor accidentally triggers something, and the machines start to whirl and the coffin in front of them opens. A man floats out of the coffin, and asks why they are here. Sypha says that they followed the story of the sleeping warrior, but Trevor says that he just fell down a hole. Sypha explains to the man that Dracula has released an army of demons on Walachia, but Trevor doesn't know if he's the sleeping soldier, much to Sypha's shock. Trevor knows what the man is, a vampire, and asks if they’ve found the man who will kill Dracula, or did they wake Dracula. The man notes that Sypha called Trevor, Belmont, the family that fought monsters for generations, and asks if he cares that Dracula wants to wipe out humans. Trevor says that he does now, causing Sypha to smile. The man asks if Trevor thinks he can, but Trevor thinks that right now he’s going to have to kill him. Sypha says not to, he’s who they’ve been looking for, but Trevor says that he’s not. The man says that he doesn’t like Trevor’s tone. Trevor demands that he tell them how long he’s been down in the catacombs, and the man asks Sypha the year. She says it’s 1476, and he says that it’s been maybe a year. The man asks again if Trevor cares, Trevor says that he cares about his family’s work, and saving lives, and asks if he’s going to have to kill him. The man asks if Trevor even can, since he could just be some random guy with a family crest on his shirt. He then summons his sword and decides to test things out. Sypha tells Trevor that he can’t do this, but Trevor doesn’t care and the two fight as Sypha watches on. As they finish their fight, Sypha prepares a spell, telling the man that she will kill him if he kiss Trevor. The man says that he thought that she said he was the savior, which she does, but Trevor saved her life. He asks if she's a speaker magician, which she confirms, as well as that they both wish to stop Dracula. The man says that’s good and removes himself from Trevor, officially introducing himself as Adrian Tepes, the son of Dracula. Sypha says that he is the sleeping soldier, which Adrian confirms. He knows that the speakers consider the story information from the future, which she confirms. Alucard explains the story of the soldier, how they will be met by a hunter and a scholar. Trevor says that no one told him, and Sypha explains that’s why her grandfather wanted him to stay. She asks what happens now, and Alucard says that he needs their help to defeat Dracula. Trevor asks why, and Alucard says that it’s what his mother would have wanted. They are the only ones who can do it. They then all walk out of the catacombs, to figure out how. Monument Season 1 Monument * Sypha insists that Trevor shouldn’t fight Alucard. Fanon Few fans started to ship the three at the end of the first season, but not many. After season two's release, there was a massive increase in fans for shipping all three of the together, since they started to form a more concrete dynamic. Fans had more to play with now, versus the short amount of time they had at the end of the first season. On AO3, Trephacard is the second most written ship for Trevor and Alucard, and the most written ship for Sypha. It is also the second most written ship in the Castlevania (Cartoon) and Castlevania Series tags, the second most written in the Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse tag and the eight most written in the Castlevania: Symphony of the Night tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : Variations :Sycard refers to the ship between Sypha and Alucard :Trepha refers to the ship between Trevor and Sypha :Trevorcard refers to the ship between Trevor and Alucard Navigation